


A Snowdrop's Rebirth

by silver_coin



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons (Video Game 2014)
Genre: A Brand New Season Zine piece, A pinch of angst in this writing if you played the game ehehe, Gen, Secret Santa themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_coin/pseuds/silver_coin
Summary: “Ah! That’s a book I’ve been writing based on the villagers’ lifestyle. Since I’m their deity, I’ve been studying humans to understand them better. And since it has your name on it, that means it’s about you!“Overwhelmed, Annie took a quick peek through the written entries. Like Dessie said, the book began the day Annie had entered Oak Tree Town. The cute doodles on the edges and Dessie’s impression of her warmed her heart.Curiosity piqued, she decided to read how Dessie wrote the other villagers’ life story too.Laughing from a villager’s jokes to tears flowing for a passing animal in a story, she had been reading almost everyone’s life book, until she grabbed Eda’s, from the day she was born to the days she became close to Annie. The only difference from the other books she had read was that there were only a couple of blank pages left.
Kudos: 1
Collections: A Brand New Season





	A Snowdrop's Rebirth

“Oh no, I just cleared those!“ Dessie cried, books scattered across the floor. While pouting, the little goddess noticed Annie at the front door and came running to sob all her frustrations away.

“Annie~ Help me~!“ A while ago, Annie was called to help her with the moving process, but by the looks of this chaos, it might take some time to get things sorted.

After comforting the little goddess, everyone including the Sprites helped clear the mess, just to make way for the other stuff outside the home.

While stacking the books, one had caught Annie’s attention. Titled “Life Story of...“, it had Annie’s name written on it. Confused and shocked, she asked Dessie about this mysterious book.

“Ah! That’s a book I’ve been writing based on the villagers’ lifestyle. Since I’m their deity, I’ve been studying humans to understand them better. And since it has your name on it, that means it’s about you!“

Overwhelmed, Annie took a quick peek through the written entries. Like Dessie said, the book began the day Annie had entered Oak Tree Town. The cute doodles on the edges and Dessie’s impression of her warmed her heart.

Curiosity piqued, she decided to read how Dessie wrote the other villagers’ life story too.

Laughing from a villager’s jokes to tears flowing for a passing animal in a story, she had been reading almost everyone’s life book, until she grabbed Eda’s, from the day she was born to the days she became close to Annie. The only difference from the other books she had read was that there were only a couple of blank pages left.

‘Odd’, Annie thought. Most of the villagers’ books had more than half of their pages ready to tell its next story, which could mean...

No, no, no... This is just how Dessie teaches herself about human behaviours so that wouldn’t be possible.

Days passed after helping with the move, even though there wasn’t much progress made.

Winter was just around the corner! Right after Annie finished tending her farm, she noticed the mailbox flag was up. Oh yay! She wondered who might be the sender and took the letter out of the envelope.

It appeared to be from one of the townspeople!

“ _To Annie,_  
_We hope you’re doing well as you’re preparing for the upcoming winter. As such, the townspeople have decided to hold an event for the peoples’ hard work over the past year: a Secret Santa!_

 _We decided to send out the news early for everyone to prepare their_  
_presents. Therefore, the person you will be gifting is..._ ”

Eh? The message stopped midway? Oh wait, more was covered by the thumb. Oops! Oh, it seems like Eda is the lucky person. Hooray!

Ever since stepping into this town, Annie had been very close with Eda. She had been like a grandmother to everyone, even Annie, and this would be a good opportunity to show her appreciation for the months she had helped her get through the farming process.

But what kind of gifts would she like? Her farm products? Hmm, but she already has those since she’s a farmer. Some pottery? Maybe not considering Annie had given them every birthday. Oh! Maybe her favourite dishes! She hadn’t mastered actually cooking for others so this was another opportunity to give it a try! Plus, this would bring Eda warmth for the upcoming winter.

Now all that’s left was to decide the dishes Eda loves.

Maybe I should head to her place for some research? Annie thought. After changing into her casual wear, Annie skipped joyfully to her secret giftee. Before she knocked on the door, she spotted Dessie on the rooftop, who didn’t notice Annie until she lifted her head up. Hopping down, Dessie greeted her with a smile on her face, and Annie asked why she was on the rooftop.

“Oh! I was writing in Eda’s life book! “ As she showed off the book, Annie decided to ask for the goddess’s help.

“Ah, so you’re Eda’s secret santa? That’s wonderful! Sure, I could help out with the gift options! Let’s see.”

Flipping through the pages, she suggested a few of Eda’s favourite dishes and a couple of others. Annie sighed in relief. Thanks to Dessie, she wouldn’t need to ask her giftee without giving obvious hints that she was the Secret Santa. She thanked the goddess for the heads up and started to plan what ingredients she should prepare.

“Maybe I should have warned her about what’s about to happen,” Dessie whispered to herself, flipping to the last empty page of the book.

The first day of winter had fallen upon Oak Tree Town and everyone, children and adults alike, were all excited for what was in store this season. Annie had just gathered the ingredients for the town’s grandmother’s Secret Santa gift.

It was time to get messy!

After several trials-and-errors and chaotic spills, the determination inside Annie only grew. She would create the perfect gift, one both she and Eda would never forget!

As darkness came, Annie gave the dish she was attempting, Simmered Potato, one last shot. She tasted the contents of the pot, and surprised even herself! The potatoes were cooked to perfection, the soup stock not too salty or bitter, and the flavor evenly balanced. Yes! She finally found the perfect gift for Eda.

After cleaning both the kitchen and herself up, she jumped into bed to get some shut-eye. A smile formed on her face; she really hoped that Eda would love the dish she poured her heart and soul into it. Slowly closing her eyes, a sudden knock on the door woke her. Who could that be at this hour?

“Annie?! Annie, wake up! It’s urgent!” At the sound of that familiar voice, she quickly got up and opened the door.

It was the guild master of Oak Tree Town, Veronica.

Veronica quickly swiped at her eyes before facing Annie. What was going on?

“Annie, we have an emergency situation. It’s about Madam Eda. Hurry!“ Panicked, they rushed to Eda’s farmhouse.

Annie stopped at the door; someone was lying on the bed, being treated by Marian and Otmar. Annie was stunned, stuck to the spot, while Veronica went inside to ask them about Eda’s condition.

The news wasn’t pleasant.

“I’m sorry, Veronica.“

“O-Oh...“ Veronica looked down.

“She did well to hold this long.“ Seeing Annie still standing in front of the door frame, Otmar patted her shoulder and told her that Eda wanted to talk with her.

Quietly walking towards the bed, she tried her best not to break down in tears.

“Annie? Is that... you?“

She nodded.

“Ah, I’m so glad that you could come. I wanted... one last chance... to see you.“ Eda gave a low chuckle, trying to hold on despite the pain.

“You were such a sweet child. I’m so happy... that you decided to stay here, though... my time... is coming to... in the end, I was unable to give you more time... to spend together. “

Annie placed the little lady’s hand to her cheeks, assuring her that she was more thankful than ever for everything Eda had done.

“I’m happy... to hear that. And... here...“

Eda uncovered a small wrapped package under her blanket, eyes widening in shock as Annie held it, uncertain if she could accept. “It was expected... that I will not be here till the event. However... knowing that this gift I’ve poured my love into...is now in your hands... I’m... relieved...“

Wiping the falling tears on Annie’s cheeks, she gave her a usual smile, “You are more... than a granddaughter... to me.“

Those were her last words; nothing but crying enveloped the room.

After the funeral ceremony, Annie was told that Eda requested for her to inherit the farm, hoping for a bigger future for Annie. Though flattered, she still missed the old lady’s laughter, their time bonding, and even the time she learned how to knit. Plus, it surprised her to learn that Eda was her Secret Santa and gave her the gift, a knitted portrait of Annie herself, before her passing, even though Annie hadn’t been able to return the favor. She’d really been hoping to see that small smile again once she presented the gift but that was the last image of Eda she captured inside her mind.

A few days had passed since Eda’s death and the Secret Santa event had wrapped up around town. The sight of people running door to door to hand out their presents put a smile on Annie’s lips. Of course, she didn’t forget about her own gift.

There she stood, the gravestone of a dear old friend, heart clenched tight from just seeing the name written on it. She crouched down and laid a couple snowdrop flowers in front of the grave, remembering that these are one of Eda’s favourites and symbolized ‘rebirth’. She really hoped Eda would accept these flowers.

Before returning to the event, a puff of magic dust appeared out of nowhere; it was Dessie, the little Goddess, herself. “Good evening, Annie! Wonderful day, isn’t it?“

Annie smiled and glanced at the flowers.

“I’m... sorry to hear about Eda’s passing. Though, maybe I should have given you a heads up.“ Dessie looked down guiltily but shook her head afterwards. “But that’s not why I’m here. I’ve been giving this a lot of thought and I decided... you should have this.“

In the Goddess’ hands was the familiar thick book Annie had seen before. It was Eda’s life story book! Annie wondered if she still had the right to keep it.

Dessie pouted, “Eh? Do you have to ask? Eda’s a dear friend of yours! And I know you still cherish her a lot, even now. So I figured that you should keep it. For memories’ sake.“

Looking from Dessie to the book, Annie was not expecting to hold something precious to her. She knew she’d always remember Eda in her heart as she hugged the book tightly and made herself a promise.

They would meet again in another life story.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my writing pieces for a Story of Season zine, A Brand New Season!! I'm so happy that I get to contribute my love for this series, and my first experience in a zine!! 
> 
> There's other writing collections from other contributors too so do enjoy reading the others!!


End file.
